My Reasons Why
by silverslitherer
Summary: Skye's had a hard past and just as she starts opening up to people, her past comes back to haunt her. Please read, it's better than it sounds. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone. Silverslith here! I 3 agents of shield and I decided to make a fanfiction. I was reading Thirteen reasons why at the time. Plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone. It's better than it sounds. Disclaimer: if I owned agents of shield, skyward would already be happening

also should be in the crossover section! but I'm too lazy to change that. xover with Thirteen Reasons why. Even if you haven't read it, you'll still get it.

. **********************************************************************

Skye's life had never been an easy one. She was a foster child, grew up in an orphanage. When she was in 8th grade, one of her best friends,Hannah Baker, killed themselves. She had always been broken, but that was the last straw. She pushed away everyone,anyone within her reach. When she entered high school, she was bullied, a lot. In 10th grade, she ran away. She practiced her computer skills and learned to hack. But life as a runaway didn't make it any better. She was hurt, raped and tortured in various ways. But thenthings changed one at a time. She met Miles Lyndon, joined Rising Tide, and for a while felt accepted. Then she was caught by SHIELD. She met great friends, betrayed them, regained their trust, found out her past, got shot twice and had an alien virus injected in her. Her life went from slightly normal to completely insane in less than five months. Now will she finally open up, or will her past come back to haunt her?

Thanks for reading. chapter 1 will be up soon! Please review, I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, back. I can't believe how many people have liked and followed this! I'm so happy! Here's chapter 1 for you all. **

**Disclaimer: do I look like Joss Whedon? No, didn't think so. **

"The mission was successful and the package was retrieved. Anything anyone would like to add?" Said Coulson. They'd just finished a mission in Kazghistan and retrieved a very important metal for shield, but it's not really important.

"No sir" they all replied.

"Good then. Dismissed." He said, with a wave of his hand.

"Not you Skye." She turned around.

"What did I do this time?" She said sarcastically. "I don't remember doing anything."

"No you didn't do anything. I wanted to know if you were up for looking for info on the Clairvoyant." Coulson and Skye had been getting no where with their secret mission with all the new missions Fury was piling them with.

"No problem AC. I'll do it right now." She said as she sat at the computer.

"Is it possible for you to call me Agent Coulson or just Coulson?" He said, clearly annoyed "Physically impossible" she said and with that, she got to work.

After four hours of searching, Skye had literally found nothing. She seriously couldn't find a single word or letter that would lead them to the Clairvoyant.

"Damnit!"

"What's wrong now? Said Ward, walking into the briefing room, clearly amused. Skye thought about how to answer and decided with the truth. Well , the partial truth.

"I can't find any information on the Clairvoyant. It's driving me insane."

"He's one of the most hidden crimnals SHIELD has seen in decades. Not really surprising. I'm going to train, wanna come?"

"Nah" right then, May came into the room.

"Touch down in 5." She said and then walked away without another word.

"Nevermind then. Ready to see the Hub again?" He asked

"Without my insane internet nanny?" She said "Oh ya." Ward smiled and Skye mocked a shocked face. "The robot can smile?! No way!" And they both started laughing.

"Come on rookie, let's go" and they both left to find FitzSimmons ***********************************************************************

At the the Hub, May and Coulson went to find Director Fury and deliver the package, as well as get an explanation of all the extra missions. During that time, Skye, Ward, and FitzSimmons went to explore the Hub further. FitzSimmons dragged them to all the labs, Skye to all the data bases, and Ward took them to watch the senior agents train. "This is boring Ward." Said Simmons

"Yes agent Ward, let's go do something interesting."came Leo's Scottish voice.

"Oh, like the labs were interesting."said Skye. She was very glad to be able to walk around the building without being marked a traitor, but she did not enjoy being dragged around to talk about physics.

"They were!" Said FitzSimmons together. It almost sounded rehearsed. "Come Simmons, let's go find something else to do." They both got up from the benches and left. When they walked out Skye spoke up.

"Those two are so oblivious."

"Oh ya. I bet they won't end up together for another 3 months."

"Bet they will! Wanna put money where your mouth is? 20 bucks says your wrong."

"Your on Rookie. I can't wait to be $20 richer."

"Keep on dreaming Ward." She really hoped those two crazy scientists would get together soon. 10 minutes later, Ward and Skye got up to find FitzSimmons. They found them in the labs, arguing on the theory of relativity, just as the call from Coulson came to meet up in meeting room 3. FitzSimmons stopped finding and they all went to find the room.

"What do think fury said? And what do you think was in the package?" Said Simmons

"Um, how should I know. I'm new to this all." Said Skye "We all are, but what do you think?" Skye shrugged ,thought about it for a minute and then answered with,"well from what I've heard about Fury, it can't be good."

"I second that." Said Ward

"I third it" Fitz said.

" Well then I guess I fourth it." They're conversation was abruptly interrupted by a bunch of young agents laughing. They jogged over and asked the agents what they were laughing at.

"Oh, our friend showed us a picture of one of his high school teachers his old girlfriend drew." Said one of them.

"She was not my girlfriend! I just said she was a friend of mine that happened to be a girl." Skye turned around, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Wait, Clay?!" ************************************************************************

**Ok so the new character has been introduced. If you've read 13 Reasons Why, you'll probably catch on to what I'm throwing. If not,well, you have to options. Stay in suspense or read the book. you don't have to but it's recommended. Please review! Reviews are like hugs and I love hugs.**


End file.
